Point of View
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: Life. It's everywhere. The people, the trees, the city, especially the people. People have comments but usually think it more than using actual words. What do YOU think of their situations? Comments on life. It's really that simple.


**Author's Note****: **Hey guys. Angel here!

So this is my first Durarara! and hopefully it is a some-what of a success. I didn't know what made me write this. Originally, this was not meant for an anime or anything. I was just venting out my anger towards what I saw one night. When I re-read this, I started writing more and more and then I thought of Durarara. This is the result(:

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own any characters or their quotes~

* * *

**-Point of View-**

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

I hate it.

The look of _pity_.

The way people see you.

That fucking, stupid, sad look. Some may not be obvious, but you can tell that in their minds, they feel sorry.

They whisper to their friends.

Make simple comments.

It pisses me off.

When you try to forget something, it always finds a way to resurface.

People don't help either.

They keep mentioning and mentioning it over and over again.

Don't they understand that I hate it?

**[Izaya Orihara]**

Humans are so _needy._

So _stupid._

It's _pathetic._

They fight for water, food and land. Despite everything, they still want more. That's when they begin buying the clothes, shoes, and accessories. Of course, that's not enough either. It's never enough. They would then want to own famous brand clothing, shoes and finally, accessories. That is how society works and the beginning of social classes becoming dominant.

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

In a high class society, people expect you to _be_ them, LOOK like them. Whether you have a multimillion dollar house or a rich sports car, they judge. If you live among them or even try, you may never live up to some people's expectations. That's just how the world works. When you think about it, materialistic things are only just a bonus that makes you feel better. It doesn't mean you will become happy.

It's like drinking water to quench your thirst, but the problem is...

that you would _never_ be satisfied.

**[Izaya Orihara]**

The extravagant parties, the wine tasting and the appetizers. They make a party lively for almost all occasions.

But what about the entertainment? They hire singers, bands, anything to classical harp players.

The decorations must be styled according to the host's taste. Everything must be set up and perfect.

Oh! Don't forget the hand crafted ice sculptures. Swans, preferably.

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

What about the locals?

They enjoy the sea. They go fishing and get the best for their families. Most people work. Whether they're in stuffy offices, becoming architectures, or professional sport players, they work for their families.

Enough of the riches but pay attention to those without extra money to waste. Some are struggling in today's economy. They barely have much to put on the table. The bills are high and the living expenses are hard to pay for. These people struggle yet are happy as well. They see their children's smiling faces and hope for them to grow rich and happy.

Some are homeless. No food to eat, barely any water. Their clothes are ragged and during the winter time, they suffer as much as from the burning, hot sun during the summer. They beg on the streets with cardboard signs or a rusted, tin cup. Sad faces instead of happy ones.

This is where the rich comes and help. If they have any worries, and love, then they would give the homeless some money. A quarter would suffice. It's better than nothing.

But who am I to preach about this?

No one gives a damn anymore and do whatever the hell they want.

Bastards.

Greed is the enemy, that is hard to beat.

When thinking about it...it's not impossible.

**[Izaya Orihara]**

"Human are so appealing & interesting so I can't help myself"

I _love_ humans!

They pique my interest and are the most interesting creatures I have ever seen. Did I call myself a human?

Of course not!

**[Kida Masaomi]**

Ladies, Ladies, one at a time, one at a time.

There's always plenty of me to go around.

**[Mikado Ryugamine]**

Kida...

those are not females...

**[Izaya Orihara]**

What did I tell you?

I'm always right, you know. The power of manipulation works its magic once again. I can read people with a single glance. It's quite easy, actually.

Why?

Because I am Orihara, Izaya.

**[Simon Brezhnev]**

Sushi.

Come and eat some Russian Sushi.

It good.

Very good.

People come and walk but very few come and stop. They good, no?

As a Russia man, I have strong build and big form.

Is it intimidating?

Do I change for people?

Do I want to?

**[Anri Sonohara]**

_Quietness._

Does one consider it a bad thing or the other?

Some are talkative.

I know a guy who is. I guess you can say he loves to talk but it's natural for him.

Why is it that he can do it so easily while it is a difficult challenge for me?

To not be able to speak out, it is difficult to be heard. Especially when you want the only people you admire to listen to you.

_It's hard._

Because I have no _voice._

**[Celty Sturluson]**

_Secrets._

There is not one person who doesn't have one.

Even I have one but will never reveal it.

People act normal most of the time because their secrets are personal information. A girl's crush, a code for a game, a way to do an action, anything. As for others, there may be secrets that involve the upmost secrecy. One word about it and it's over for that person.

**[Shinra Kishitani]**

I see patients come and go.

I've been doing research all my life, and my patients can't be considered...normal. If you knew about my life, it is pretty hectic.

I'm in love with a Dullahan.

My friends have monster strength, supernatural powers or is just plainly psychotic.

Why do I surround myself with them, you ask?

Why don't you have friends like that first and then come back to me and find out.

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck

**[Namie Yagiri]**

Life?

You come to me and all you want to hear about is life?

How would I know? I don't give a damn so don't bother asking me about it.

**[Izaya Orihara]**

I don't hate humans.

How can I?

They're my source of entertainment, and without them, who will I love?

Shizuo Heiwajima, you say?

That brute?

Oh no. I _hate_ him. That stupid protozoan will stay stupid and I hate him. Don't you dare consider him human. Someone like him is nothing but a monster.

I can never love him.

"Oh, and just because I like humans, it doesn't mean that I like you personally."

**[Mikado Ryugamine]**

People don't always act the way you expect them to. Some show a façade of themselves and act to hide how they're truly feeling. It's saddening when you realize that your friends can deceive you at any given moment and you wouldn't even know...

But then again...

_I did the same thing._

**[Anri Sonohara]**

Actions speak louder than words.

What do you think when you hear that particular phrase?

I'm no speaker but I cannot show either. It's my weakness but I'm not weak. I can protect myself with no trouble but to be myself through words and actions...is more difficult than I thought it would be.

Why is that?

**[Mikado Ryugamine]**

The city of Ikebukuro, Tokyo is never quiet. That's impossible because there is always something going on. You can try to stop it but it's just going to cause more noise.

**[Kida Masaomi]**

_Fear_

Everyone is frightened over something and it is impossible to escape it.

Sometimes, the fear can take over a human's mind that causes the person stress or extreme mental pain.

Fear can kill and the more people expose themselves to that fear, it engulfs them in complete darkness.

Fear is always here, there and there. Try running away and it will catch you anyways; showing that your attempts were futile to begin with.

I did mention that fear is inescapable but I didn't say one was not allowed to suppress it.

Saying that you're not afraid of anything shows that you're lying.

No exception.

Don't try proving me otherwise, because in the end, you end up realizing that what you fear the most is...

**[Orihara Izaya]**

Me.

It's the best word to describe myself with. No one knows who I really am but I do, because I'm me and no one else. Silly humans, they think it's easy to be like me, they must love me too, don't they?

I don't even have to ask.

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

One look at that louse makes me want to kill him until he no longer shows existence.

His face pisses me off. What a fucking nuisance. He's must be deaf or intelligently stupid. What part of not allowed in Ikebukuro does he not get?

Sexy?

You think he's sexy?

What the fuck is wrong with you?

He must have done something, haven't he?

Fucking Flea.

I need a cigarette.

**[Simon Brezhnev]**

To be content with this job is more than I asked for.

I like sushi, people like sushi.

Russian sushi is good.

Most don't try because of the name.

I assure you it's good.

_There._

Recognizable faces I see come in because they have tried it. What wonderful, loyal customers I have.

Here are similar faces that seem to walk by me.

They don't give me more then a glance and just walk away. Some actually talk and give excuses. It's still not better than actually walking by.

**[Namie Yagiri]**

Boyfriend?

I don't need one.

Why should I when I have my Seiji-kun?

I would do anything for him even if my life depended on it. He's my brother after all.

Obsessed?

It's not an obsession because I love him. You must not have experienced it if you call that an obsession.

I pity you.

I really do.

**[Izaya Orihara]**

Fatty Tuna! I _LOVE_ them!

Is it not the yummiest delicacy that has ever entered one's mouth? That exquisite taste of the fish is delectable and I can never get enough of it. It's too wonderful, amazing, delicious.

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

Shut up. I like strawberry cake so don't make fun of me. If only I had milk...it would of been better, but I can't really complain.

It's not "Cute" so go away and stop watching me eat the cake.

No you can't have any...

It's my cake.

**[Bunny Suited Man]**

...

...

...

...

Uh...you can say I'm a fellow Dollars member who have saved another member from those Yellow Scarves...

Life?

It's okay...I guess.

._. You better not ask who I am...no one ever remembers me... (;_;)

**[Celty Sturluson]**

"They called me a monster!"

Is it strange to be different; whether based on personality or appearances? I don't have a head but does that change the fact that I have feelings and a heart? Even without a head, I am capable of feeling what people think and could do more than what an average person could. It's just the fact that I can't talk and have no head. Is that a reason to see me differently in a bad way?

As for Little Green Men...I have no problem hating them. I'm sure that they will invade Ikebukuro one day with their mothership...

**[Erika Karisawa]**

The world itself is a miracle.

"Reality is such pain. And for those of us who get fed up with that kind of reality, we simply choose to make a new one. We create little walls, and separate the trash from the stuff we like, and when that's all done we keep the things we care about and kick the rest to the curb. You'd be amazed how well it works! A whole world made out of just moe, tsundere, and BL it's the best discovery ever! If you ask me that really is the best way to separate reality, from fiction."

Without a world, how can there be anime? How can there be people? How can there be yaoi?

I as a fellow fujoshi, cannot live with myself if BL never existed.

What is yaoi?

Well...let's discuss this in another time.

**[Kyohei Kadota]**

There really isn't much to say...or rather think...

Most assume people are possible to change, others think no one really changes. It depends on one's outlook.

But what is considered change?

I was actually in a group called Blue Squares but soon defected from the group, joining the Yellow Scarves. I then later entered the Dollars...You can say I changed groups but that doesn't change me. I'm still the same. Why bother arguing with me about change?

**[Saburo Togusa]**

_Bonds_

People create bonds because they want security. A 'for sure' kind of thing in order to ease their mind. Bonds can never be broken no matter how weak it is. You might think it broke but you can never forget the person who formed that weak bond with you. It's impossible to forget.

**[Erika Karisawa]**

The anger in his eyes and the teasing eyes of another. It's waiting for something beautiful to happen. To fight with a dangerous dance and ending up in only one place.

The meeting of the lips.

He would grab those locks of his while the skinny one would lean a knife against the other's neck. It's just a sight to behold. _AND THEN_! A thin line cut through the neck, and minimal liquid of blood seeps through the slit. It's was then the two-

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

What the hell is that shit?

I swear, that Karisawa girl is strange. She would give me this look...how would I describe it again? She called herself a fujo something. Couldn't really recall what she said. She's just freaky sometimes and especially when she mentions that one word.

What was it again?

Screw it. It's not even important.

**[Izaya Orihara]**

SHIZAYA?

What does that brat know. What makes her think that protozoan could do anything? I can give him a candy bar and he would react back with violence. That beast doesn't think! This is the most idiotic disgusting thing I have ever heard. I really do question her actions and certain...hobbies of hers are really questionable as well.

If she knew any better, at least make it Izuo.

I'm still disgusted.

**[Walker Yumasaki]**

_Victims._

They're easy to mess with and fun to play with. All I have to do is give them a freedom of choice and then the main fun can begin.

It's a very easy process. Some harder than others but the results are always positive. The first thing you would do is catch the guy first. Then, you go tie the person up, making sure escape is impossible.

My way of doing it is giving the person a choice of any manga or light novel. It's simply really. Questioning my methods is up to one's choice. Either way, I don't really care. That's as much of a choice as the victim gets. Everything else belongs to the manga or novel. Whatever the contents contain, I follow with ease(:

**[Kazutano]**

...

What am I doing here?

Do I know you? O_O

Yeah, I'm Italian...

No, I don't have pizza...

OR PASTA! HA! I beat you to the punch. *looks smug*

You meant spaghetti? D:

People are so stereotypical...

**[Namie Yagiri]**

"I've said it before, but I'm sure humanity hates your [Izaya] guts"

That damn bastard. I really hate him, I really do. Don't even ask! One look at him and you should already know why I hate him. That manipulative bastard. If it wasn't for me, he would be more pathetic than he already is. Making me do the dirty work.

Why do I stay with him then? Have you not been listening?

I need my paycheck, of course.

**[Shingen Kishitani]**

The phenomenal things that happen in life are just miraculous, don't you think? I see things one doesn't usually see. My life is dedicated to research and the abnormalities that occur in this world. I've once came into Ikebukuro, Tokyo. People look at me strange because I wear a breathing mask.

Why?

Because the air in Tokyo is filthy. It's disgusting, but a perfect place where these phenomenal activities occur. Maybe you should try visiting Ikebukuro next time.

**[Ruri Hijiribe]**

I'm not really one to think with a general input on life. It really doesn't matter to me.

It's controversial...the things people say about me.

Half-Dullahan? How can you be so sure?

Vampire? Who do you think I am?

I refuse to answer your stupid questions.

If you didn't know, I'm a make-up artist and a popular idol.

What of it?

**[Haruna Neikawa]**

_Love_

Such a vague words with a variety of meanings that it is even a mystery on what the actual definition for it really is. Love can be with anyone can't it?

Why must the world judge...especially people? Young love, old love, first love. There are so many pairings yet people are disgusted by it. There's guy & guy, girl & girl and mostly girl & guy.

I loved him. I really did.

I was moved away from Raira Academy because of that rumor.

My love for a teacher?

Please...I can't love him.

I'm only a mere student.

**[Anri Sonohara]**

_Death._

It's natural but not only that, it occurs every day of every hour of every minute of every second. No one can stop that cycle nor change it.

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

"I hate violence"

Don't ask me why. I just do.

Izaya Orihara?

No. He's different. It's okay to kill him. That fucking flea deserves to be beaten to the ground. He is worse than trash, he's scum. I wouldn't mind destroying the louse. He could rot in hell for all I care.

_*takes out a cigarette and smokes*_

If I find him step at least a foot or even a mere millimeter in Ikebukuro, he's going to die.

**[Kida Masaomi]**

"Someday I'll connect the dots, and unveil the picture that's unseenable to us now..."

The world is scattered with mysteries after mysteries. Within each secret is a deeper secret. Once unveiled, another mystery appears, yet to be solved, unlocking a newfound secret of society.

I'll change that pattern.

I'll find out every secret there is to be hidden out there.

I will put them together and make sense of it all.

It's like putting puzzle pieces together to form the larger picture. If that one missing piece is the key to to the lock, then I'll find it.

**[Izaya Orihara]**

"It's too addicting, it's too addicting, it's too addicting! Even for an information broker like me there are things completely unknown to me happening and happening and appearing before my eyes and lapsing back into unknown every single day. That is why I can never ever leave the places where humans abound! Humans, LOVE! I LOVE HUMANS! I LOVE YOU ALL! THAT'S WHY YOU ALL SHOULD LOVE ME TOO! "

**[Celty Sturluson]**

"He reads expressions on a face I don't have..."

How is it possible? Don't humans know how to read each other through expressions on their faces? I didn't have a face...but he knew what I was feeling, as if he could already see my expression.

Its interesting how people can do that. I guess maybe I never needed my head back after all.

Does this apply to everyone?

Can they all read each other just like Shinra could read me?

I suppose not. I'm too different and they all have faces; creating a huge gap that separates me from the rest.

**[Saki Mikajima]**

_Trust._

It is just as powerful as love. When admiring someone to the point of obeying him blindingly, you don't realize that you're just being used. The person probably doesn't care shit about you yet you follow and obey.

I was once like that.

And because of my blindness, I caused pain to the person I love.

Trust is something important, that should not be misused.

**[Kururi Orihara]**

I hate being compared.

I have a twin sister and she's the more out going one. She really popular in our school too. It's not like I refuse to go out and have fun, but it is just not in my nature to do so.

Everyone has a set of characteristics that set each other apart as one individual. As for me, I'm more quiet and soft-spoken. I can't change that really. Despite that, as long as I have my sister, it's fine.

My brother?

Don't you know? He's Izaya Orihara.

I wouldn't mind selling him out to Shizuo Heiwajima if he would let me meet Yuhei Hanejima. Aniki was never that important anyways.

**[Mairu Orihara]**

To tell you the truth, I'm bisexual. Is it wrong to want relationships from the same sex? If it okay to be with an opposite gender, why isn't it okay to be with the same sex?I see nothing wrong with it, and so should other people. It's unfair, you know.

People think that I'm weird but I have a smart mind like Aniki. Causing trouble is no problem for me, but it doesn't mean I like my brother either. Me and my twin both have mutual feelings for our Izaya, but that's as much of a support he's going to get. I wouldn't mind seeing Izaya die in front of a truck if I got to meet Yuhei Hanejima. He's my idol after all.

Then again, if Izaya miraculously dies, I would be sad but later on, I would laugh my ass of.

Too cruel?

Clearly, you must not know my older brother.

**[Izaya Orihara]**

Annoyances can cause problems in life. Especially for my plans, but in the end, everything always seem to come in place. There are very few humans who can surprise me.

That brute is one of them.

Ah, wait.

He's not even human.

The others are the devils themselves. My two younger sisters. These two are difficult to control. They seem to always do something unexpected and I don't like that. I'm sure they don't like me either.

Then again, who does?

**[Mika Harima]**

_Addictions_

Most say they're a bad thing, but doesn't it depend on what kind of addiction it is? I don't really have an obsession. I don't have an addiction either. I'm just a girl who shows love in a whole new other level.

Stalker?

How dare you call me a stalker. I'm don't stalk anyone, especially Seiji Yagiri. I love him, and always will. I'm sure he loves me too if he would look at me. Only at me and no one else.

Can't you see? Love is a powerful thing. It drives the human heart mad and the brain obeys the heart. I'm not crazy or obsessive compulsive. I just love him and he loves me.

That's all there is to it.

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

"People can die from being gazed at. There has to be at least a 0.0000000000000000675% chance that someone could die from being cursed or via insight, or something like that."

It's true. I'll glare all I want and destroy all I want if it could kill that bastard into hell.

**[Tom Tanaka]**

The city has all sorts of interesting people out there. There are those normal people that walk the streets of Ikebukuro but the majority are more strange than normal.

Haven't you ever come across strange people before?

It's normal for me because I am a debt collector. I'm not saying all debt collectors are the same but because I live in Ikebukuro, Tokyo, it is normal. You would be surprise at what goes on around here. You probably wouldn't believe me, right?

You say you would?

How about meeting the headless rider. Yes. Headless.

How about knowing a guy who has inhumane strength? Impossible? Not here it isn't.

There are also various gangs, but I'm not into that really.

Believe what you want. I won't try changing your mind anyways.

**[Seiji Yagiri]**

_Dreams_

You get them when you sleep, but that's not what I'm talking about. My dream is more of a goal.

_Love_

"If you really do love her, don't look away, no matter what happens. No matter what you see, no matter what you learn about her, don't look away. Once you got her in your embrace, don't let go. Once you decide you love someone, that's your responsibility."

To find your one true love and run away together. It's a dream I have always dreamt of. A head caught my eye when I was younger, and soon, I fell in love with that head. It's been in a glass case, full of some sort of liquid. The face was just as beautiful as the hair. It made me want to reach out and touch it.

Do you have a problem with me?

I never asked for your opinion so don't bother being judgmental.

**[Haroda]**

Tch.

What's the point with this thought bubble, huh? I don't care about life nor will I want to give my opinion on it.

How stupid.

Oh? It's about thoughts in my head? Not words?

ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT THINK AT ALL?

I CAN THINK! I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU LOSERS!

...

...

...

...

_*And then the fat running hamster, never ran the wheel to begin with*_

**[Kinnosuke Kuzuhara]**

I, Kinnosuke Kuzuhara, am the definition of _sexy policeman_.

Why?

Why?

WHY?

How dare you ask me that when I'm looking at you from afar! *holds up binoculars*

I'm no stalker. Trust me. I'm just a sexy police doing my job.

I'm making you feel uncomfortable?

I'm not sorry, because it's my job to do so.

If you break the law, I'll break you, capiche?

Unless you can give me any info on a headless monster, I'll stop bothering you.

**[Kida Masaomi]**

My opinions on underwear?

**[Izaya Orihara]**

They're comfy and soft! Without them how are you going to cover...

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

What the fuck?

**[Mikado Ryugamine]**

Uh...why do you want to know?

**[Celty Sturluson]**

...

**[Saburo Togusa]**

_Dedication_

_Loyalty_

_Protective_

Three characteristics that are important in a human. I have loyalty towards my friends but I also dedicate myself to them. Friendship is as strong as anything else. Without it, you would be stuck in a dark hole with no one to help you out of it. It's really scary once you think about it.

Dedication? I only dedicate my self to Ruri Hijiribe. I'm proud to say that I'm the vice president for her fan club. Dedication brigs out the fan in me but it also gathers other fans together to discuss why we have dedications for anyone. Especially so many for just one person.

How am I protective?

Let's just say that if you touch my van and make any scratch, I will have no trouble manhunting you down.

**[Flying Man]**

My most embarrassing moment?

**Shizuo Heiwajima**

**Shizuo Heiwajima**

**Shizuo Heiwajima**

I HATE SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!

...he didn't hear that, did he?

_*Flashback*_

_**Right. I just have to knock him out...**_

_Shizuo then looks at me with a frightening expression. I had fear shown across my face and tried making a run for it. Heiwajima then punched me and sent me flying in the air. Because of my aerodynamic body, my clothes suddenly disappeared._

_DISAPPEARED? THEY WERE OFF IN THE AIR WITH MY BODY. NAKED. I HATE YOU SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!_

_*End Flashback*_

I HATE YOU SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!

A tear fell as I quickly let it drip from my chin.

I'm crying?

HELL NO!

They're manly tears... ;(

**[Kasuka Heiwajima]**

I'm quiet by nature. Probably because of my brother, Shizuo. I don't mind being quiet. I'm just reserved and speak only when needed.

An opinion on life?

I don't know what I can tell you really. I'm just an actor. A regular actor and nothing else.

My brother?

What about him? If you want to know about him, then ask him yourself.

**[Dennis]**

You can say I'm a pacifist, but that's not what you really want to hear, do you?

If you didn't know, I'm the owner of Russia Sushi. I've been slaving away my life, making sushi for everyone's happiness.

No? You don't want to hear this either?

Well, I was part of the Soviet Union, and it's rumored that I'm very good with knives. Do you want to find out?

_*Aims knives towards you*_

I guess I missed your head by an inch, but I wonder if I missed on purpose?

**[Hiroshi] **

**Orihara**

**Orihara**

ORIHARA, IZAYA!

I hate that son of a bitch!

_*Flashback*_

_The first time I encountered that bastard was when he trashed my girlfriend's phone. How dare he did something like that to her! I didn't care who the man was or how strange he was, I just had ta kill the guy! I couldn't believe it...but he used some kind of flick-blade and SHAVED MY FUCKING HEAD! I swore one day that he was going ta pay. He would die by my hands..._

_Hiroshi: 0_

_Orihara: 1_

_Heh, it seemed like a good time to gather my gang while Izaya was fighting Shizuo._

"_You...BASTARD!" I was about to punch Shizuo since he did something unpleasing to me. In the end...I had to retreat _(A/N: **cough **runaway like a coward **cough) **_and return. Maybe Shizuo was unapproachable, but I still wanted vengeance on Izaya._

_Hiroshi: 0_

_Shizuo (unintentionally): 1_

_Me and my girlfriend were walking around the streets of Ikebukuro one night and encountered a kid and his girlfriend with the glasses. My girlfriend was not pleased to see the two, especially the girl so she wanted me to do something about it. I wouldn't mind, because she was my honey-bear...don't tell anyone I said that...Fucking Izaya had to appear but also with another in a motorcycle. The person never took the helmet off. HE DARED BEAT ME AGAIN! I WASN'T EVEN PREPARED THIS TIME SO I SWORE THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, HE WILL DIE AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD...I'll prepare next time though..._

_Hiroshi: 0_

_Orihara: 2_

_Damn kids. I hate them all. I really do. I encountered twins, and apparently, they were Izaya's younger sisters. I yelled at a one of them. I think her sister called her Kururi. I never saw it coming...the other brat beat me up pretty bad for yelling at her brat of a sister._

_Well...I wasn't beaten up that badly. It was tiny scratches. W__hat could a kid possibly do to me? _(A/N: **ahem **he was close to dead. Hehe thats what you get for messing with the Orihara Family! :D)

_Hiroshi: 0_

_Orihara: 3_

_*End Flashback*_

I HATE YOU IZAYA ORIHARA!

**[Izaya Orihara]**

Did you hear something? I think someone was calling my name with malice~

Music to my ears~

**[Simon Brezhnev]**

Sex advice?

I sell Russian Sushi at Russia Sushi, and you want to come to me for advice?

**[Kida Masaomi]**

Well, I have advice for some desperate men out there. Make sure you're good looking like me, or else you will never get anyone to date you.

It's easy to win the heart of a lovely female. You have to learn how to win her heart with moves and words.

Act charming like me~

Kiss her hand and treat her like a queen. And then-

Oh...you don't want to date them?

Why didn't you say so? If it was sex advice, then how can I help you?

I'm 16, you sick person

**[Anri Sonohara]**

I-I-I w-wouldn't know h-how to help you...

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

W-What did you say?

Sex advice?

You know what you just asked me...right?

Why don't you go to an actual counseling sex advisor instead of asking me awkward questions?

**[Rio Kamichika]**

Does suicide ever solve anyone's problem?

I've been contemplating about doing so and got to thinking that if people were able to do it without blinking an eye, then my end could be like that, can't it? I know suicide isn't the happiest subject to talk about so this is why I keep it to myself.

If I could runaway from the past and do something with my life, then it wouldn't be so bad, but I couldn't do that. The past always catches up to you and then you realized that there will never be an end to it. The farther you run away, the impact will just be as hard, so wouldn't it be easier to just end your life?

_That way, I wouldn't have to face the past anymore._

**[Ryo Takiguchi]**

Everything around you is sound related.

You can hear the running of cars and the footsteps of people around you. You hear the birds and the movements your body makes. It's everywhere.

As for me, I listen to music. It's a passion to me that I even compose my own pieces. I would often go to the school's roof and compose. Music brought peace in my life and I love it. The sounds and beat just brings me into another world. What do you think?

I guess you wanted to hear my secret though, right? That's why you're still reading this...I can tell...

Have you ever heard of the Dollars?

People tend to naturally think I'm in the group because I looked like someone who would fit in there. To tell you the truth, I never realized how dangerous the world could be until I was targeted by another rival group called the Yellow Scarves. It was then I quitted the Dollars. If you wanted to know more, I'm done talking about them long ago. I only once saved a Dollars member after that, but it was because I could never leave the group behind completely.

I wonder why?

**[Saika]**

"The sash wringing...

the trash thinging...

mash flinging...

the flash springing,

bringing the the crash thinging the..."

Hash-slinging slasher?

I'm known as _The Slasher_ you imbecile.

**[Shiki]**

_Respect._

It doesn't matter who or what they are, but when they're your clients, it's best to show some formal respect, no matter the background. When you first look at me, I may seem intimidating, but that is how I want you to see me. If you were to really know me. I'm not that bad except for the fact that I'm an important member of the Awakusu-kai. I'm not that judgmental of people until I really look at them. I guess you can say I'm different from most.

It's up to you whether I'm cool or shady. I don't give a damn though.

**[Shiri]**

Not sure if you're forgetting something, but if you do, make sure you write it on my pad. Hopefully, if someone reads it, they can find what you're looking for.

_It's nice._

To see the smiling faces of couples and happy people. I like to help people and that's how I am. I see the people walk by all the time and some are kind enough to write something on my pad. There is always hope to cling onto so that is why I do what I do.

People in distraught will find what they have lost and it's their smile that gives me the satisfaction that I have done something right.

**[Shuji Niekawa]**

I write because I love to. I'm actually a reporter for _Tokyo Incidents._

I once walked into Ikebukuro to find out who the strongest person in the streets was.

It was a _mistake_ because that person was Shizuo Heiwajima.

Actually, I tried confronting him since he was looking at Yuhei Hanejima's movie poster at the theater, but I ended up flying across the sky, due to his inhumane punch.

**[Erika Karisawa]**

DeviantART? What's that?

_Few days later_

DEVIANTART IS AMAZING! I LOVE THIS WEBSITE!

I'm sure there are BL lovers out there. Who knows, some are closet perverts for all I know.  
If you'll excuse me, I must look up another Shizaya picture.

**[Izaya Orihara]**

ANOTHER SHIZAYA?

THIS IS ENDLESS! Why the hell do these people even put stuff in here? It's wrong and disgusting...

And why with that monster? We're not even compatible! I think I should do something about this...but what...?

And can you believe it? I'M ALWAYS ON THE BOTTOM!

THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

What the fuck did I just see...

Is that Izaya?

FUCK!

_*takes computer and throws it against the wall. Creating a giant hole from the impact. Shizuo then stomps towards the computer and kicks it more and jumps on it until it became fragmented pieces of dust*_

**[Kida Masaomi]**

W-What is this?

Did you have to show me this?

How will girls like me if they see _THIS_?

NOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT THIS DELETED

_*tries deleting it*_

WHY WON'T IT DELETE?

**[Mikado Ryugamine]**

O_O

M-M-MASAOMI?

**[Simon Brezhnev]**

"If you clear your mind of all worldly thoughts, even flames feel cool."

Sometimes, maybe you don't have to think in order to want something else. If you can manage to clear yourself from opinions and such, there might me something waiting for you in the end.

I'm Simon Brezhnev, so go have yourself some Russian Sushi at Russia Sushi. It good.

**[Kyohei Kadota] **

"There are certain things you can do when you don't have a color. Even if you tell them to disappear, they are who they are, so there's no way they can."

Don't expect anything to be transformed just because you said so. Life doesn't work that way not matter how hard you try to modify it. The people are people, the city is the city and we are who we are.

Just like me, I'm Kyohei Kadota and I refuse to adapt myself otherwise.

**[Shizuo Heiwajima]**

"What is life? Why do people live? Someone asked me that and then I beat him within an inch of his life."

It's different because you never expect what is to come. Everything is contrasting each other and there is never the right amount of balance. There are good days but also bad ones. I see a lot of things as I continue looking out to the world...but hey, what would I know?

I'm just Shizuo Heiwajima.

**[Celty Sturluson]**

"The world isn't as cruel as you take it to be."

Sure there are things in life that displeases you but there are things just as nice and beautiful. I've taken my part with the insults but I realize that people are not as understanding until they really look at you. Not literally in a sense. You would know what I mean if you were me.

Remember, I'm Celty Sturluson and that's who I will ever be.

**[Izaya Orihara]**

"Humans are so appealing and interesting so I can't help myself."

There will never be a moment where I hate my wonderful humans. They are entertaining until the very end, but who said there would be an end? Life has a repeating cycle that will never change. It's impossible to force such a change, especially when dealing with Mother Nature. Creatures with such limited knowledge are clueless and stupid, which is why I love them so!

I'm Izaya Orihara, and I'll engrave my name in your head if I have to.

**[Anri Sonohara]**

"What do you think real abnormality is in this world of ours? It's having nothing happen. It's when nothing happens over and over, day in and day out."

The world doesn't change but the life in it doesn't either. They evolve, grow up, but it doesn't mean that they have changed. We live in a world where it has already chosen its fate.

All we were meant to do was live, and that's it.

As Anri Sonohara, I believe that is how the world works.

**[Kida Masaomi]**

"I don't have the strength or wisdom to stand up against someone who is insusceptible to reason."

Reason rules our world which is why it is the way it is. Without such a thing, we would be wild without any rules to follow from. Some take this as a good thing, but that means the same person doesn't know what true destruction is like and how fast chaos can destroy.

I, Kida Masaomi, will keep this reason and follow it.

**[Mikado Ryugamine]**

"Looking back, I don't quite get it. But, in a way, I do. Anyway, it would change my life. But, in a way, nothing changed at all. It was, at the time, very, very strange… but also the sort of thing that could happen to anyone. Here in this place…"

Ikebukuro, a city where it isn't quite. It never could because the mysteries that surround it are hushed. No matter how much it tries, the secrets will reveal itself, one by one. Trying to repress those secrets will end up making more noise; and then, everything will be revealed until it quiets down once again.

As Mikado Ryugamine, I know that it's a fact that everything will continue to exist as it is now just like before and anytime else.

**[End]**

* * *

**Author's Note****:** I don't know about you guys...but this sounded more like a diary. Then again, diaries requires thought processes so point of view is okay, right? :)


End file.
